More than I Appear
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. Summary on fic explains better! Please R&R!
1. Masquerade

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*. I also don't own the lyrics or song used in this chapter.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter One – Masquerade **

"Dean, we are not going in there." Castiel said, backing away from Dean who grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Cas." Dean laughed, dragging the angel inside.

The pair had arrived at a strip club called WildGirlz whilst on a hunt for a demon in Illinois. They found out the main dancer of the night was one named Temptation, who apparently had a high reputation for being the best dancer out there. After getting in a drink, Dean and Castiel sat at the back, much to Dean's disappointment. One of the waitresses came to see if the men wanted another round. She wore a purple bikini, which went surprisingly well with her light blonde hair.

"Another drink, boys?" She asked, eyeing Castiel up hungrily.

"Yeah thanks, Sweetheart." Dean replied, winking at her.

"Hey, you've ordered just in time." The girl laughed, "Prepare to be amazed."

"Why?" Dean asked, looking from the stage and back to the girl as a slower song started.

"Because Temptation's starting her performance." The girl took up a seat next to the men, "She's only been here one night, but by God has she got moves."

Dean watched the stage intensely, while Castiel sat and waited for another girl in a skimpy outfit to humiliate herself and then leave.

"What's with the slow song?" Dean asked.

"She works better to those," The blonde said, "However her faster songs have been known to get her plenty of work for the night."

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the stage.

The girl who appeared didn't dress like the others. She wore a dark blue bodice, which could be classed as a leotard, and it had a piece missing at each side revealing her delicious curves. On her feet she wore nothing but dark blue nail varnish, and her long, wavy, dark hair had a dark blue flower in it. On her face she wore a dark blue, white and silver full-face mask, under which blue eyes shone into the dark of the bar. When she blinked, sparkling blue eye-shadow was revealed which had been dusted across her eyelids. The vocals on the song began and Temptation began to work the pole.

"_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide…"_

The girl wrapped small fingers around the pole and swung herself around slowly and gracefully, landing in a crouch position. The bar fell silent, each man (since men were the only people there apart from the waitresses and dancers) watching her with the most concentration anyone had shown all night. Even Castiel was bewitched.

"_Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time."_

Pulling herself back up to reveal long, sexy legs, the girl pressed herself to the pole and threw her head back, revealing a long, slender neck.

"_The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here,  
And not be satisfied?"_

Then the girl slid back down the pole, showing all the grace of a prima ballerina and got on all fours.

"_And I would be the one  
To hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away…"_

She crawled to the front of the stage and gracefully stood, moving her hips in a circular motion, slowly and elegantly. Her eyes locked with bright blue orbs right at the back of the bar and she winked, causing Castiel to swoon slightly.

"She just wink at you, Dude?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding.

"There's something about her, Dean…something beautiful."

"_And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear…"_

She spun on the spot, turning her head gracefully to the side to reveal that neck again.

"_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved."_

Moving back to the pole, Temptation wrapped her sexy legs around it and pulled herself up, suddenly letting herself fall forward to spin to the ground using her legs, landing on her hands and gently pushing herself over in a walkover, spinning again on the spot when she stood.

"_Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive…"_

Graceful arm movements, leg movements and spins got her back to the pole where she caressed the pole, danced _with_ it as though it were another person, grinding against it gently with her hips and sliding up and down it with her back, so slowly it took each man's breath away. Something seemed familiar about her to Dean…and for some reason this girl didn't turn him on at all. She was so damn sexy on that pole, and Castiel certainly looked aroused, but nothing was happening to Little Dean. He pondered and then got distracted when Temptation continued to dance.

Through the instrumental and the last verse, Temptation used that pole like it were a man she were dancing with, showing all the magical movement of a professional dancer as she seduced each man, seemingly other than Dean, with her movements.

The final chorus was what caused the big shock for Dean, because on the very last note, Temptation removed her mask. The face was sickly familiar, and when he saw the face he realised the fingers and toes were familiar, the height and shape of the body too. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, anger, shock and confusion racing through his veins all at once.

"Dean…what's wrong? What is it?" Castiel asked, not getting any response.

Dean turned to the waitress sat next to them.

"Book me a room with her would you?" Dean asked the girl.

"Lucky you, you're her first ever customer here." The girl chuckled, wandering off to book the room.

"Dean, what's going on?" Castiel asked again.

"Right, when I go in that room with her I want you to mojo your way in…I think I'll need some moral support." Dean said, struggling to get the sentence out over the bile that rose in the back of his throat.

* * *

Dean entered the room Temptation was using for the night, and found that she had a king-sized bed and the nicest room in the place. He closed the door almost silently and with a rush of wings, Castiel was by his side.

"Dean, would you please explain to me what's going on?" The angel asked, almost exasperated.

When Temptation emerged from the bathroom now fully dressed in open shirt, tank top and jeans, she lay eyes on Dean and dropped her bag.

"Dean?" She breathed, willing her legs to keep her standing.

"Jen…" Dean replied, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"Please don't tell my Dad!" She cried, moving forward and grabbing the lapels of Dean's leather jacket with all her strength.

The girl known as 'Jen', Castiel noticed, was looking up into Dean's eyes with tears in her own dark brown ones, showing such pain and fear in them that he felt something tighten in his vessel's gut.

"Jen, your dad thinks you're dead…" Dean said, his hands sliding to the girl's waist as though they belonged there.

The angel felt a second tightening in his vessel's gut and found himself glaring at Dean.

"I need help…" she whispered, "Luckily, I haven't had to sleep with anyone yet but the dancing gets me the money I need to survive each day…I've danced in a few clubs using a different name every time."

Dean took her in his arms and ran soothing fingers through her hair.

He'd known Jennifer Singer for years, even taken the girl's virginity, but he'd never expected to find her working here of all places. Things must've been bad.

"Come on," He said softly, "You're coming back to my motel room. You can come out hunting on the road with me and we'll get you some money sorted…I'll call Bobby and tell him I've run into you and that you lost your cell phone on a hunt and have saved your money for buying necessities…okay?"

"Thank you." Jennifer replied, stepping back from the hug, jumping when she saw another guy in the room.

"Oh," Dean laughed, "Sorry. Jennifer Singer, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Bobby's daughter, Jennifer."

The pair looked at one another and Jennifer smiled.

"Castiel…that's unusual." She said, "I like it."

"Thank you. I think Jennifer's a lovely name too." Castiel replied, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Jennifer replied, "So with a name like Castiel, where are you from?"

"Heaven."

There was silence.

"Yeah…uh…Castiel saved me from Hell…" Dean said, "He's an angel…"

Jennifer looked at Castiel and then back at Dean.

"Hell?" She asked, looking up at her one-time lover, "You were in Hell?"

Dean nodded and tears filled the young woman's eyes again as she threw her arms around the older Winchester. Then she moved to Castiel and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for bringing him back." She whispered, pulling back from the hug.

Castiel was about to tell her he'd only brought Dean back because God commanded it but something told him it best not to. The girl turned around and saw Dean with her bags in hand.

"They think I'm your first customer here, so come on," He began, "Let's get outta here."

Passing Jennifer her bags and slinging an arm around her, they snuck out of the back door of the bar, Castiel in tow, to head back to Dean's motel room.

-TBC-


	2. Comfort Me

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**A/N: **This chapter's only short, sorry guys, but I wanna know if you're enjoying this enough or not so I can carry it on or get rid of it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Two – Comfort Me**

Entering Dean's motel room, Jennifer half expected to see Sam, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Is Sam not with you?" She asked, wincing at the pained expression on Dean's face.

"No…uh…we decided it safer to split up for now, what with us both being desired meat-suits for Michael and Lucifer…" Dean replied, Jennifer nodding in understanding as he'd explained the whole situation on the way back, "I'm gonna call Bobby and let him know you're safe. Just make yourself at home."

Jennifer put her bags down and heard the door close. She turned around and jumped when Castiel was stood right in her personal space bubble.

"Cas…" She whispered, "Umm…would you mind just getting out of my personal space…please?"

"My apologies." The angel replied, taking a step back, "Your father wouldn't be angry if he knew, Jennifer."

Jennifer looked up at the angel who felt what he assumed to be sympathy for her. Tears filled her eyes again and she shook her head.

"If you know my dad like you think you do, you'd know that he would be severely angry if he knew I'd been dancing half naked for a living."

Castiel felt his stomach tighten again. He assumed he was feeling sympathy for the young girl.

"He speaks very highly of you when we visit him, you know," Castiel began, "He thinks of you as the most beautiful thing in his life."

Well those words ripped Jennifer's heart in two. She was breaking her dad's heart, and after everything the man had done for her she was repaying him by letting him think she was dead.

Just then, Dean opened the door.

"Jen, he wants to talk to you."

Jennifer gulped and moved towards the cell phone, taking it from Dean and putting it to her ear.

"Hey, Dad."

"_Jen…" _she heard Bobby sigh with relief on the other end of the line, _"Where the Hell have you been, you Idjit?" I've been worried sick."_

"I know, Dad. I'm so sorry…I lost my cell and I had to save money to -."

"_I know, Dean explained."_ Bobby interrupted, _"I'm just glad you're safe, Sweetheart." _

"Are you okay?"

"_Much better now I know my little girl's alive, yeah." _Bobby replied, _"You gonna stop by?" _

"Yeah, I should think so."

"_Good. I'll see you later then, Jennifer." _Bobby said, _"Love you, my girl." _

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

"_Bye." _

* * *

After a shower, Jennifer appeared in the room in her nightwear, and to Dean she'd never looked as gorgeous. She had a baby pink tank top on, pink and white striped pyjama bottoms and her hair was hung over her shoulder in a scrunchy which she pulled out and wrapped around her wrist.

"What?" She laughed when she saw Dean staring at her.

"Nothin'." Dean replied, shrugging it off, "Just, uh…you look nice…"

"Thanks." She said with a sweet smile, "So do you in your sweatpants and _no _shirt."

"Thanks." Dean chuckled, "You take the bed, Sweetheart, I'll take the couch."

"Dean, you know there's enough room for both of us in that bed." Jennifer protested, "Don't hurt your back on the couch, come on."

She climbed into the double bed and lay on her side, finally happy to have a warm bed to stay in since all she'd had was a rusty old truck that was down an alley no-one had touched. Memories of those cold nights flooded back to her and she didn't register Dean climbing into bed beside her. Tears slipped down her face and she let out a shaky breath. Dean knew the girl well enough to be able to tell if she was crying, and he touched her hand, grabbing it and pulling her up slightly before laying down with his right arm outstretched and pushing her onto it, pulling her closer to him before pressing his lips to her ear.

"I don't even wanna think about how hard it's been for you for the past few months, Jen…but it's okay." He whispered, "It's all done with now, and you're gonna be safe with me and Cas…"

His left arm reached around and he slid his hand over hers.

Jennifer rolled over with a tear streaked face, her eyes pleading for Dean to hold her. She moved over and pressed her face to his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he wound protective and strong arms around her in return.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered, sighing as Dean held her that little bit tighter.

He wasn't one for hugging and close contact, but it was kind of…different when it came to Jennifer. They'd once succumbed to a night of passion and he'd taken her virginity. They were best friends from being little, and she practically grew up with him and Sam. She was twenty-six, three years Dean's junior, and when Bobby found out that Dean wasn't going to be continuing in a relationship with Jennifer, Dean feared that his head was gonna roll…but it never did. Bobby was a bit disappointed that they weren't going to be a couple, but the world moves on.

"No worries." Dean replied, kissing her head and running his fingers through that beautiful, thick, long, wavy hair.

He remembered how she used to wear it on hunts. She'd tie a scrunchy into it and drape it over her shoulder, and somehow it used to stay there through the entire hunt.

"Wow…" He breathed, not realising he'd said out loud.

"What?" Jennifer asked, reaching up and wiping her eyes.

"Nothin'…just your hair, it's just how it was when we…" Dean began, trailing off at the end.

"Made love." Jennifer finished, looking up at Dean with her striking brown eyes.

The two shared a look of understanding, which basically said _We-can't-because-there-are-bigger-issues-here-and-we've-only-just-reunited-so-it-would-be-awkward-in-the-morning_.

The former lovers shared a smile and Jennifer rested on Dean's chest, smiling as he held her close to him.

"Gonna keep you safe from now on." He said sleepily, "Promise."

"Same to you." She replied, "Night, Winchester."

"Night, Singer."

Both of them were asleep within minutes, while Castiel remained in shadow, keeping watch over night.

-TBC-


	3. Homeward Bound

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**A/N: **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! Honestly I wanna know if this is good enough to keep going with :) THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR READING BY THE WAY! MEANS A LOT!

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Three – Homeward Bound**

After several weeks, Dean arrived at Bobby's with Castiel and Jennifer, only to see the older hunter waiting outside to see his daughter again after four months. She climbed out of the Impala and smiled at her dad. She had a smile that would make any girl jealous; her eyes would sparkle with warmth and honesty and her lips always looked so much more kissable than they already did. She had dimples when she smiled too, which just made her look down right cute. Father and daughter stood staring at each other, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes as they moved towards each other, throwing their arms around one another. Bobby held onto his daughter tight and one lone tear fell down his cheek.

"Hey, Jen." He whispered, sighing into her thick hair.

"Hey, Dad." Jennifer replied, pulling away while stealing Bobby's hat and running inside with it on her head.

"She been like this all the time?" Bobby asked Dean who nodded and grinned.

"She couldn't wait to see you, Bobby." Dean replied, following Jennifer into the house before chasing her into the salvage yard.

Castiel smiled at Bobby and entered the house with Bobby in tow.

"You were right, Bobby." Castiel said softly, turning around to look at the older hunter, "She is beautiful."

"Thanks, Castiel." Bobby replied, beckoning the angel to come and watch while Dean chased Jennifer around the yard, before catching her and lifting her up, spinning her around.

Castiel felt that twinge in his vessel's gut again.

"They're very close." He commented, seeing Bobby turn to look at him.

"They are. They practically grew up together, you know." Bobby began, "I mean, Dean took her virginity too…didn't stay together though. Just acted like nothing had happened after."

The two men watched as Dean lay Jennifer across the hood of a truck before climbing on top of her, both of them sharing a long look before Dean pushed the brim of the hat over her eyes.

"He took her virginity?" Castiel asked, confused as to why Dean hadn't stayed with her after taking her innocence away.

"Yeah, she said she'd rather it had been Dean than anyone else." Bobby said, "It was almost like a friendly favour than actually an important act, but she was eighteen, and he was twenty-one…it was perfectly legal and her choice too."

Castiel nodded, a slight scowl on his face as Dean pulled away from Jennifer, crouching down so he could give her a piggy-back. They approached the others, Jennifer's arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders, the young girl giggling when Dean playfully squeezed her backside.

"Dean Winchester," Jennifer chuckled, "My ass is off limits to you, Boy."

Dean put the girl down.

"Who you callin' 'Boy'?" He asked, playfully punching the girl who punched him back.

Jennifer took the hat off her head and put it back on Bobby's, hugging her father before sprinting into the hallway to grab her bags and head upstairs.

"Wow…" Bobby laughed, "She's _very _happy…"

"Yeah, she's just glad to be home I think." Dean said, a little surprised when Bobby hugged him.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Son." Bobby said, "I'm glad she's safe."

* * *

Jennifer entered the living room dressed in a long silk nightdress. Her hair hung gracefully over her shoulders, covering part of the lace straps of the nightdress and she nervously twiddled her fingers. Bobby had long since gone to bed, and Dean was still sat up with whiskey in hand. Castiel watched from the shadows of the room in his angelic form, going unnoticed by the older Winchester and young woman. She moved towards Dean, almost gliding as she was so light on her feet. He felt a presence and looked up, his breath hitching when he saw how beautiful she looked, her dark eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

"Wow…" Dean whispered, gazing at the beautiful girl whose innocence he'd taken.

The young woman sat beside him and took his hand.

"You need to sleep, Dean." She whispered, "I know you're hurting now, but please…for me, huh?"

Dean looked into those warm, loving brown eyes and his heart stopped and started again. There was the look in his eyes that Jennifer knew all too well and she squeezed his hand.

"If you need release, Dean…"

She didn't even have to finish the sentence. Dean knew what she meant, and most people would say that he used her for a needy fuck because he was desperate for release, but he didn't. That night they didn't just have meaningless sex. They were guiding each other through a tough time in the way Dean knew best, and Jennifer didn't mind that it was through sex. They were always able to keep their relationship as platonic as ever if they ever had a moment of weakness, which never went further than some kissing in a back alley or somewhere.

Dean moved closer to Jennifer and cupped her cheek, drawing her in for a soft kiss. Her lips were like silk against his own, moving languidly in a steady rhythm. Breaking the kiss, Dean looked at Jennifer who looked down and bit her lip.

"This is going to be more than a kiss isn't it." She stated.

Yeah, that wasn't a question. Dean suddenly felt like he'd asked too much of her and guilt dusted his eyes before he felt a hand on his cheek. He nodded slowly and Jennifer grimaced.

"I…" She began, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I need release too, Dean…"

Dean nodded and took the girl's hand, putting his whiskey down and pulling her out of the room and upstairs.

"Yours or mine?" He whispered, trying not to be loud enough for Bobby to hear (even though the guy was probably sleeping."

"Mine's further away." Jennifer replied, seeking Dean's embrace for warmth since the house was pretty cold upstairs.

Dean nodded and they moved towards her room, heading inside and closing the door. Castiel had seen them leave and felt that twinge yet again in his vessel's gut. He wished he could understand what it was, but he didn't go in the room, just sat outside on the upper hallway, keeping watch over the house.

Jennifer pressed closer to Dean as their lips connected in lazy movements, tongues re-exploring each other's mouths after not doing this for a few years. Dean's hands found the young girl's hips as they kissed tenderly, Jennifer's hands sliding up Dean's body before her arms wrapped around his neck. Dean ran his fingers through her hair, moving it all over to her right shoulder so he could caress her left with his lips, which quickly moved to her neck and suckling there (not too hard to leave a hickey, because they didn't want anyone finding out what they were doing). He heard a tiny moan escape her lips and grinned against her neck, moving back to kiss her jaw and then her lips, sliding his tongue back into her mouth expertly before he felt her fingers wrapping around the hem of his t-shirt. Pulling it over his head, Jennifer's hands found Dean's hair, her small fingers gently massaging his scalp and the back of his head before moving down to his torso, finally resting on his hips before she kissed the base of his neck and his chest, her lips slowly moving down his stomach, kissing each muscle of his six-pack before she found his jeans, his erection prominent through the denim. She felt his long fingers in her thick hair, encouraging her as she unfastened the belt and button before dragging the zip down with her teeth. Dean's breath hitched when she pulled his jeans down carefully, the denim pooling around his bare feet before he stepped out of them, taking Jennifer's hands and pulling her back to her feet, delicately pulling the straps of the nightdress from her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin lightly before he saw her slip her arms from it. The nightdress fell to her feet, revealing that beautifully sculpted body Dean had actually kinda missed. She stood now in a white lace bra and panties set, more exposed to him than she'd been in the eight years since he took her virginity. He noticed the protection tattoo that rested on her hip, just visible underneath the panties. It really should've been over her heart, but it actually seemed to work where it was, and it looked fucking _hot _too.

"Jen…" Dean whispered, taking in her striking body, "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

Jennifer smiled and moved closer to Dean, sighing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a kiss to Dean's tattoo and then giggled when Dean lifted her into his arms, and laid her carefully on the bed. He climbed on top of her and lay between her spread legs as they kissed passionately, hands and lips soon roaming everywhere they could. Reaching behind Jennifer, Dean pulled her up into his lap and skilfully unfastened her bra, pulling the white material from her chest and letting it drop to the floor. Yep her breasts had definitely grown in eight years, _a lot_.

"You're so beautiful, Jen." Dean whispered, leaning into kiss her neck as he pressed himself to her.

He went from her neck down to her shoulders, then her chest and then took one of her nipples in his mouth, eliciting whimpers and soft moans from the girl as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Dean…"

He loved the way she whispered his name, and the sound of it made him twice as hard. He moved across her chest and took the other nipple in this mouth, smiling when he felt her arch up into his arms. Kissing down her stomach and then back up, Dean slid one hand into the white fabric that settled on her hips before pushing his fingers inside her. Jennifer's entire body jolted as Dean found that sweet spot that sent her into a split second of bliss every time it was hit.

Now, Castiel had no idea how he got into the room, but he found himself watching the event unfolding before him, his eyes drawn to Jennifer's face as Dean was clearly doing something wonderful to her with his hand. This was an intimate moment and he felt as though he was intruding, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. When Dean pulled the final piece of clothing from her body, Castiel caught a glimpse of her completely naked body, and she was so beautiful. Her slightly tanned skin glowed in the soft light of the room.

The couple moved under the sheets of the bed, Jennifer's hands moving to Dean's boxers before pulling them down, revealing Dean Winchester's absolutely magnificent manhood as his erection curled towards his stomach. Jennifer licked her lips so lightly it was barely noticeable, but Dean noticed it and reached for the condom on the nightstand, rolling it onto himself before laying upon Jennifer, kissing her tenderly as he entered her. Both of them gasped and Dean's face was buried in Jennifer's neck. Gripping his shoulders tightly, Jennifer flexed her fingers slightly, letting Dean know she wanted him to move. Lifting his handsome face from Jennifer's neck, Dean looked deep into her eyes before kissing her softly, thrusting smoothly into her just once before breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

Castiel felt the knot in his vessel's gut tighten even more. This moment was sexual and intimate, and yet Castiel wanted to just break something…wanted to break Dean's face actually. His mind was drawn away from thoughts of dismantling his charge's face by a soft sound which came from the young woman, her lips slightly apart and cheeks dusted with a light pink flush. As Dean moved his hips smoothly and languidly against hers, Jennifer moaned softly, breathing heavily and running her hands down Dean's back, her index finger trailing up and down his spine. She snapped her hips against his, and Dean moaned himself, kissing Jennifer's lips before running his hands around her back to hold her close.

The angel tried to look away…he tried so hard to look away but he couldn't, _he just couldn't_, especially when he saw her right leg slip out from underneath the sheets, that beautiful, long, leg with muscles shaped perfectly around it, her slender foot and slightly short toes curling a little as she wrapped that leg around the back of Dean's sheet covered thigh, leg moving carefully up and down as she encouraged Dean to keep moving. The couple must have been so close that there wasn't an inch of their bodies not touching.

Their slow movements continued for a few more moments before Castiel saw the image he would never forget. Jennifer's entire body tensed and Castiel's could see the muscles flexing in her exposed leg. Her mouth opened slightly and she grimaced, eyes closed as she breathed in harsh pants, the occasional moan escaping her parted lips. Dean's body soon tensed and he pressed his forehead to hers as they came down from their high, breathing heavily into each other's mouths before their lips finally closed around one another's. Looking into the other person's eyes, both of them smiled and giggled.

"Damn…" Dean whispered, kissing Jennifer's lips again.

"You're amazing," Jennifer whispered back, "I'm glad there was no pain this time."

There was a silence and look of understanding between the two of them before Dean kissed Jennifer one more time, pulling out of her and laying by her side, taking her into his arms and running fingers through that soft, thick hair.

"Still as soft as ever." Dean remarked, earning a smile as Jennifer sat up, running a hand through his hair before trailing it down his body under the sheets. Her index finger ran teasingly up his length, before giggling seductively and looking at Dean through her thick eyelashes.

"Still as marvellous as ever." Jennifer replied, earning a wink from Dean and a kiss.

"You said it, Sweetheart."

Castiel remained invisible, watching over the sleeping couple until the morning.

* * *

At 6:30am, Dean pressed a kiss to Jennifer's temple as her dark eyes blinked open, seeing him back in his clothes.

"See you later, kiddo." He whispered, running a hand through her hair lightly, earning a sleepy smile from her.

"See you later, dude." She whispered back, carding a weak hand through Dean's hair before getting one more soft kiss on the lips.

Dean winked at her and waved before he left, earning a small wave back as Jennifer remained under the covers, naked on her stomach, her arms folded in front of her as she rested her head on them. As the young woman drifted back into sleep, she felt something like a hand on her back, but all that was forgotten as she finally slipped into unconsciousness. Castiel rubbed small circles into her back with his thumb, watching over veiled from sight until she awoke again a few hours later.

-TBC-


	4. Guess Who's Back

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Four – Guess Who's Back**

Things had been a little awkward between Castiel and the two hunters since he saw their intimate encounter a few nights previous. They were just carrying on in their usual way, the occasional flirt here and there, but then again this was Dean Winchester, and Jennifer was a damn stunning woman. The angel still couldn't get the image of Jennifer when she climaxed out of his head. As much as he tried, and whenever it happened, he felt something stiffen between his vessel's legs. He'd feel uncomfortable for a few hours and then it would go away…until the thought came again.

Now, Jennifer wasn't an idiot. She was pretty intuitive and she could tell that there was something wrong with Castiel. He wouldn't look her in the eye, he'd blush around her and the entire atmosphere was awkward. It was just her and him in Bobby's study, trying to find possible leads on the Devil while Bobby and Dean were checking out possible hunts in the area. Jennifer looked up from her book to see Castiel sat, shuffling uncomfortably.

"You alright, Cas?" She asked, wincing a little when she saw how much the poor guy was blushing and fidgeting.

He glanced over at her with almost guilty eyes and looked to his lap, unable to meet her gaze again. He rubbed the back of his neck and pushed his book further over his lap as though he was hiding so-…

No…no way…

"Hey, if there's something wrong you can tell me, Honey…" Jennifer assured him as she moved closer, "It's okay…"

She took his hand tentatively, not letting go when he flinched a little. She pulled a chair up and sat right beside him.

"Talk to me, Cassie…"

That was an affectionate name she'd given him when she was trying to reassure him about something, only used when they were alone. When Dean and Bobby were around it was always 'Cas' or 'Castiel'.

"I don't…" Castiel began, looking away from Jennifer who cupped his cheek to try and get him to look at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying desperately to meet his gaze.

The book had been sliding from his lap slowly for the whole time and suddenly dropped to the floor. Castiel looked horrified and Jennifer saw the problem.

"Is that all?" She asked, earning a confused look from the angel, "Cassie, that's okay. That's actually a bodily function…it happens sometimes to guys, alright?"

Castiel blushed and looked up at Jennifer, feeling more relaxed around her, tightening his grip on her hand. He turned in his seat and then looked to his lap.

"It's uncomfortable." He whispered, almost silently, "I…wish it would go away…"

Jennifer rested the hand that had rested on Castiel's cheek now supported her head as she smiled softly.

"Well, I doubt you want to deal with it the human way, so I guess you're gonna have to just ignore it for now, okay?"

The young woman was so sweet and caring about delicate things, she always had been. Unbeknownst to her, Dean and Bobby were stood either side of the door, listening to the conversation.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, closing his eyes when Jennifer kissed his forehead.

"Anytime," Jennifer replied, "If you want to talk about anything else you know where I am, Sweetie."

Castiel nodded, smiling softly as the girl squeezed his hand one more time before returning to her book. She looked back at the angel who sighed and stood.

"I must return to search for my Father." He said softly.

"Alright, see you later, Cassie."

"Goodbye, Jen."

Jennifer smiled to herself. He'd used her nickname for the first time after such an awkward conversation too. Shaking her head she went to leave the room, only to be grabbed by someone.

"DEAN!" She yelled, smacking Dean's arm repeatedly, "You fucking idjit!"

"Sorry for scaring you," Dean laughed, "What was that about?"

"_That _was personal, Dean. I'm not gonna talk about it because it's private to Cas, okay?" Jennifer protested, "I'm getting a beer."

With that the young woman headed into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and headed out to the salvage yard. Climbing on one of the trucks, she sat taking a swig of her beer before closing her eyes and lying down, going deep into thought.

* * *

She had no idea how long she'd been sleeping atop that truck until she heard a sound beside her. Opening her eyes she saw two familiar brown eyes and she sat up, smiling at the person by her side.

"Sammy!" She cried, hugging the youngest Winchester.

"Hey, Jen…you missed me?" Sam asked, holding the girl tight to him.

"Sweetheart, we've all been worried sick!" Jennifer replied, kissing Sam on the cheek, "How you doin'?"

"I'm good thanks. What about you?" Sam replied.

"I'm great thanks, Sam." Jennifer replied, noticing a glint in the younger boy's eye.

"I heard about the night with Dean." Sam said, smiling at Jennifer.

"Oh did he tell you?" She asked with a laugh, "It was great…we both needed release so we helped each other out."

Sam nodded.

"I'm coming out on the road with you guys." He said, "We gotta keep finding ways to put Lucifer back."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't wanna lose either of you to an Archangel or the Devil…" Jennifer said, moving closer to Sam, "Promise me I won't lose you guys."

Sam wrapped his arms back around Jennifer and held her close.

"You won't lose us, Jen. We're gonna stay strong, okay?"

"Okay." Jennifer replied, "You promise?"

"Promise." Sam answered.

"Good," Jennifer whispered, pulling back from the embrace, "Because if you don't I'm gonna rip your dicks off and feed them to the ducks, you got it?"

"Got it."

-TBC-


	5. On the Road Again

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*. I don't own the lyrics used either *I LOVE QUEEN*

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Five – On the Road Again**

Dean was tired. His eyes were drooping closed as he sat behind the wheel.

"Dean Winchester, pull over!" Jennifer snapped.

"No, you're not driving my baby." Dean protested, earning a slap around the head from Jennifer.

"I passed my driving test in twelve weeks, I'll be fine. Pull over now!" Jennifer ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about PMS before pulling over. He climbed out of the driver's side and Jennifer climbed out of the passenger side. A flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the car.

"Dude, get out!" Dean hissed, "I'm riding shotgun!"

"Oh, Dean, leave him alone!" Jennifer replied, "I want to be able to talk to someone while I'm driving."

Dean looked from a pouting Jennifer to Castiel who gave him those puppy eyes, and then started spluttering.

"But-he-I-wha-…oh what the hell!" Dean sighed with exasperation, climbing into the backseat but not before watching as Castiel closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the older Winchester.

Dean moved back, slightly disgusted at that. Jennifer slid into the driver's side and grinned at Castiel. Dean was about to actually tell on Castiel but Jennifer stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah…sleep now." Jennifer warned, "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man!"

"Yes, Mom." Dean replied, earning a playful scowl before settling in the backseat to sleep.

* * *

When Dean was asleep, Jennifer looked across at Castiel who sat watching her with fascination as she drove.

"How do you find working this contraption so easy?" He asked, indicating the car.

"Years of practice, Cas." Jennifer replied with a wink, "I used to take my dad's trucks off-road and getting practice on tough terrain just in case."

Castiel nodded before thinking of something else to talk to her about.

"Dean was telling me how when you used to go on hunts, you used to work on tactics. Apparently you're excellent with tactics."

"Awww, did Dean say that?" She asked flattered at the compliment, "Yeah, I tend to study the area and then figure out which would be the best way in, whether we need formation, who we go with, who takes which entrance, what we could come across…"

Castiel listened with great concentration, so eager to learn more about the young woman sat across from him.

"You have to think of a lot." He commented, "Your tactics can be the difference between life and death."

"I know. It's not too difficult to be honest," Jennifer explained, "My dad taught me well, and the others reckon the rest's pure talent, but I just think it's common sense."

"I think you're very talented." Castiel said, blushing slightly after.

"Thank you." Jennifer replied, turning her attention back to the road ahead.

* * *

Four hours later and Dean was in despair. Jennifer had once picked up an iPod jack, where it's a tape with a lead coming from it which plays the iPod music. Currently her Queen playlist was ringing through the car. Her favourite song, _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy _came on and she turned the stereo up.

"Come on, guys…sing with me!" She laughed, joining in with Freddy Mercury as he sang.

"_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you"_

Sam sang along, because he enjoyed listening to Jennifer sing, and he secretly enjoyed singing in the car. Dean grinned to himself and shook his head while Castiel smiled a soft but genuine smile as Jennifer sang. He thought her voice was beautiful.

_"Ooh love - ooh Lover-boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy." _

"Yeah you're a boy!" Dean laughed, earning a playful scowl from Jennifer who pointed a warning finger at him.

"_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)  
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat (ooh, ooh)  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word - your wish is my command."_

Sam performed the backing singing and grinned, with Dean when Jennifer turned to Castiel on the last two lines, causing the angel to blush and grin, turning his head away when she winked at him. He was like a teenager on his first date. Jennifer found that gesture pretty cute.

"_Ooh love - ooh Lover-boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone." _

The piano came in and Dean yelled from the backseat.

"Sing it for Cas!"

Jennifer grinned and replied with an, "Okay!"

The problem was, Jennifer was speaking the truth for the most part in the next verse, but had to mask it the best she could.

"_When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
(I miss those long hot summer nights)  
I miss you  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you - love you."_

Castiel smiled widely and blushed again, looking into Jennifer's eyes before hers turned back to the road.

"_Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of Lover-boys!"_

Sam sang the first two lines and Jennifer finished it, making Dean laugh when she started singing to the guitar solo, tapping her fingers along the steering wheel. Castiel chuckled too, and the sound was unbelievably amazing.

"_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely  
One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)!" _

With a smile, Jennifer continued with the last verse, Sam and Dean now singing the backing vocals. Castiel couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle as the three of them got right into the song. He wondered if they were intoxicated with something…

"_Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh Lover-boy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) lover boy!"_

As the song ended Dean, Sam and Jennifer all cheered and laughed, but that died down when a figure appeared in the road. The car stopped and everyone stared at the figure, who clicked his fingers and the car was gone…

-TBC-


	6. An Intimate Encounter in TV Land

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*. I don't own the script used from the scene in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Thanks to LittleFallenAngel333 for being my only reviewer! YOU ARE AMAZING!

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Six – An Intimate Encounter in TV Land**

Jennifer found herself in a nurse's uniform only to see Dean beside her, feeling her backside up.

"Someone looks hot." He grinned, earning a scowl from Jennifer.

"Pervert." She replied, "Come on, we gotta play along so we can get out of here."

"Fine. My shift finishes in a few hours so I'll see you later." Dean said, heading off to find a patient while Jennifer found herself clocking out and heading for the exit.

She left the hospital to find herself entering a dark apartment with what sounded like blues playing on the stereo.

"Hello?" She asked, dropping some mail on the coffee table.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Castiel stood there, shirtless and surrounded by steam after taking what seemed to be a rather hot shower.

"Oh, hey…" he said softly with a lopsided smile.

Jennifer had to play along and kept a straight face, but damn the angel's body was nice…so nice…those hips…oh God. She wanted to just run her hands over them but she couldn't, she had to play along.

"Umm…hot water's out at my place," Castiel began, exiting the bathroom and moving towards Jennifer, "Dean said it was okay."

Walking past her, Castiel pulled up his sweatpants slightly and turned the music down, lifting up a bottle of whiskey.

"You want?" He asked, holding it up as Jennifer turned around.

"No…" she answered at first, before quickly changing her mind, "Yeah, sure…"

Castiel made his way back over to her, still shirtless and damn he looked fine…He put the glass down on with shirt and bottle still in hand before asking Jennifer:

"Haven't listened to that CD yet?"

Jennifer shook her head slightly and Castiel still looked at her with that tiny lopsided smile that was making her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings.

"You familiar with this guy, Robert Johnson?" He asked pouring a second glass of whiskey.

Now, Jennifer actually adored listening to Robert Johnson, but for now she had to play along. _DAMN TRICKSTER! _

"Not really." She answered, her breath hitching as Castiel's blue eyes met her brown ones.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Eric Clapton, Jimmy Page, Keith Richard…?"

"Well yes, of course…" Jennifer replied with a slightly weak smile.

"Okay." Castiel mumbled, putting the bottle down on the table before picking up the glass and passing it to Jennifer, "There's a direct line between Robert Johnson and every dude who's picked up a Gibson."

Jennifer just listened and took a drink of whiskey while Castiel began to put on his shirt.

"Robert Johnson is American music," He said, putting his arms through the shirt and pulling it on.

Jennifer looked up, quickly scanning his body before replying.

"Is that so?"

Castiel looked up at her as he fastened his shirt.

"Yeah, that's so."

* * *

Not long after, the pair found themselves sat on the sofa. While pouring another whiskey for them both, Castiel began to talk about music again. Damn he was passionate about it.

"You know, they say he sold his soul to the Devil…"

_Well…that's a bit freaky-deaky…incorporating Satan into all this. _

Jennifer smiled and looked down at the sofa.

"Really, why?"

"Well, he wanted to be the best." Castiel replied, emptying the last of the bottle into Jennifer's glass, "And he was."

"So that makes it worth it?" she asked, feeling Castiel move to get more comfortable on the sofa.

He let out a soft sigh before answering.

"Kinda depends on your opinion of the Devil." He replied with a teeny-tiny smile.

Jennifer smiled up at him. God he was fascinating…those eyes…those lips…

_Restrain yourself, Girl! _

Jennifer laughed.

"I think it's a made up story."

"Of course it is, that's the best kind!" Castiel said, taking another drink of his whiskey, "I mean this guy, but listen to this, he's actually making a guitar talk…"

There was such flare and passion in his eyes, Jennifer's heart stopped and started again.

"Oh…to play like that I'd give almost anything…" Castiel breathed, causing Jennifer to smile to herself, "Wouldn't you?"

Jennifer nodded and looked from him to the sofa and back again.

"It's good you feel that way about what you do."

Castiel gave her a slightly doubting look.

"In what way?"

"I dunno…" She replied, looking back at the sofa, "Passionate?"

With a smile, Castiel looked right into her eyes.

"Well don't you?" He asked, locking eyes with her just for a second, "I mean what Dean and you do, that's pretty amazing…I'm like in awe of you guys."

"I wasn't talking about me." Jennifer interrupted, frowning a little and shaking her head.

Castiel detected sadness there and leaned a little closer.

"All I meant was," he said softly before drinking the last of his whiskey and putting the glass on the table, taking Jennifer's from her, "You seem pretty passionate to me."

He put her glass on the table and leaned forward, cupping her cheek before moving forward for a soft kiss.

Their lips barely touched, but the sensations running through Jennifer's body was amazing. Castiel was in complete control and soon pressed his lips harder to Jennifer's. To his relief, she started to kiss back, sitting up and pressing herself to him. Before they knew it, Jennifer was on her back with her shirt open and Castiel was on top of her. They were about to continue the scene when the Trickster's voice piped up.

"Do you mind not making out on me, please…you'll scratch my leather!"

Jennifer jumped up along with Castiel and ended up seated on his lap, holding tightly onto him as the sofa continued talking.

"Hi, Castiel!" It laughed, "Hi, Jennifer!"

"Screw you!" Jennifer growled, "Take us back to Sam and Dean."

"Ah-ah-ah," The Trickster warned, "Not until you guess who I am."

Castiel knew, but before he could tell Jennifer he was hurtled across the room, looking back up at her with duct tape around his mouth. To the Trickster's annoyance though, Castiel began signing with his hands to Jennifer. He knew the girl knew the sign language alphabet and spelled the name out to her. She watched the letters and then mouthed the name to Castiel who nodded. She turned to the sofa and laid down on it, snuggling into the leather and humming.

"Hi, Gabriel." She whispered, kissing the leather mockingly, "Nice to meet you."

The whole room changed as a ring of fire was lit around the sofa by Sam and Dean. When they'd shown up was anyone's guess, but the sofa threw Jennifer off of it before morphing into the body of the Trickster. The group was returned to normality, Castiel in his trench-coat clad glory, Jennifer with her shirt fastened up, Dean out of the doctor's uniform and Sam…well…he was just Sam.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel hissed, a little annoyed that his brother broke his kissing with Jennifer.

"Hey, Bro. How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabriel asked, "Let me guess…awful!"

Castiel's heart sank as Gabriel gave him a slightly contemptuous look, but his pain was ushered away when he felt a smallish hand slide into his own.

He knew when he looked at Jennifer that there was still a chance of finding his Father. He was annoyed at Gabriel, and as Dean and the Trickster battled with words, Jennifer kept hold of Castiel's hand, not locking their fingers but just there, rubbing his thumb soothingly with her own.

That's the moment he began to feel what he believed to be love.

-TBC-


	7. What the Future Holds

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Seven – What the Future Holds**

When Dean got flashed forward five years, he didn't expect to find anything remotely like he did. The camp his future self was the leader of was damn depressing (and that was an understatement). His brother had said yes to Lucifer, the angels had gone, abandoning Castiel (Who was now with Jennifer and on drugs), and Bobby was dead. He was there for four Earth hours, but three days in that future, and God did he hate every minute of it. The first night he was there he saw Jennifer throwing up in between two of the cabins and he rushed to her side.

"You okay, Jen?" He asked, the softness in his voice telling the young woman it was Past Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She whispered as he pulled her to her feet.

He noticed she was dressed like she was going for a night out, with a short black skirt on and a pink tank top with black pumps on. Her hair had been cut (a lot). In 2009, her hair reached just passed the bottom of her ribcage, but now it was just long enough to cover her shoulders. As Dean started walking her back to the cabin he noticed blood running down her thighs.

"Jen, where's that blood coming from?" He asked, also noticing that she wasn't walking well.

"Shit…" she cursed, going into the bag that hung over her shoulder and pulling out what looked like a baby wipe, "Missed a bit."

Moving back to the alley slowly, she got rid of the blood, leaving Dean looking horrified and confused.

"What's going on? I know for a fact that the cabin you share with Cas is on the opposite side of the camp…"

"I've just paid Danny back for getting Cas his drugs." She admitted, her legs trembling slightly as Dean held her upright, "Danny's the only one who knows where to get them."

"You pay him back with sex?" Dean asked in shock.

"Oral and anal." Jennifer replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world, "It gets my baby his drugs. That's all that matters to me…that he's happy…"

"Does Cas even know?" Dean asked, almost choking the bile that rose in his throat.

"No…he thinks that Danny just knows where the stuff is and gets it out of the good of his heart…" Jennifer explained, "But Danny kinda had an eye on me since he was brought here with the survivors Castiel picked up not far from here."

Dean growled and shook his head.

"He just thinks I go around to Jane's cabin for girl talk on these nights and she covers for me." She continued, "When I get back I just can't make love with him…which is why the orgies happen."

Tears filled the girl's eyes, and Dean took her into his arms as she sobbed.

"He just thinks I'm not interested…which is so wrong…I am interested, I love him!"

Dean pulled back from the embrace and took Jennifer's hand in his own.

"We're telling him…right now." He said sternly, both of them slowly heading off towards Jennifer and Castiel's cabin.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because it might be enough to drag him out of his drug-induced haze and make him stop taking the stuff right? I mean you were saying how much you wanted him off of them…so why do you do this for him?"

"Because Danny threatened to make Castiel give him sex instead…rather it be me than him." Jennifer answered, "You make small sacrifices for the ones you love. It's a small price to pay for him to be happy."

"He should just be happy with you." Dean whispered, wiping Jennifer's tears before they reached her cabin, "I'll come in if you need me to…Just let me know."

* * *

Passing through the beaded curtain, Jennifer saw Castiel sat at the table.

"Hey, Baby." He whispered, moving forward and kissing her lips tenderly, "Come on…I've been waiting for you all day."

The need in her lover's eyes made her heart stop and start again, and she couldn't say no. Dean wanted to go inside and tell Castiel the truth but they'd already moved to the mattress in the corner, not even bothering to close the curtain around them. Jennifer looked up at Castiel nervously before he caressed her cheek to calm her.

"I told Dean that we weren't to be disturbed tonight." Castiel whispered, leaning into kiss Jennifer's neck, "So don't worry about that…"

In her heart she believed that Past Dean would look away and not watch, whereas Future Dean had more than once seen them make love. He'd been sat in the next room while they had and they'd not known.

But Past Dean wasn't looking away…he couldn't take his eyes off of Jennifer, the fear in her eyes when Castiel began stripping them both because she knew that sex was going to be painful for her tonight. Castiel's shirt came off and he kissed Jennifer's forehead, lifting her upward so she could kiss his chest and neck. He was leading the entire process and she was just following, and since Castiel was throwing orgies left, right and centre, it was more natural for him to lead. Pulling the tank top over her head, and removing her bra, Castiel lowered Jennifer back onto the mattress, kissing her neck, then her chest, then each breast before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned, her legs tensing as she lifted her knees slightly higher through the pleasure, her small fingers running through Castiel's hair. He moved across to the other nipple and she breathed his name into the tiny space they slept in. This was so personal and private, but Dean couldn't look away from them. The love that pulsated between them both was unreal, and Castiel slowly began to pull the skirt down before the underwear came off, completely missing the tiny patch of dried blood on the panties where Jennifer had "missed a bit" as she said earlier. Jennifer put her bare feet firmly on the mattress and her toes wiggled a little before Castiel's head disappeared between her thighs. Her fingers still carded through his hair, and she moaned progressively loudly. Her body arched from the bed and she shivered, Castiel's fingers caressing the outsides of her thighs and her hips.

"Oh God…" she breathed, releasing a high pitched gasp into the dimly lit room, "Oh, Castiel…Cas…"

Dean didn't think Castiel would ever lose his virginity, never mind giving oral to Jennifer of all people.

Judging by the sounds coming from Jennifer's lips, and the way her body trembled, Castiel's tongue wasn't the only thing working here. He stopped and moved back up Jennifer's body kissing her lips. She moaned at her own taste and relaxed, falling back against the pillows. Castiel's belt unfastened and the pants came off, Jennifer rolling them over so she was on top before _her _head disappeared between _Castiel's _thighs. Dean felt really disgusted with himself for watching, but he couldn't help it. The blow-job didn't seem to really affect Castiel too much. It seemed to just relax him a little. His eyes closed and his fingers ran through Jennifer's hair as she sucked him, his breathing deep an even as though he couldn't feel a thing. When she pulled back up, they kissed again before Castiel rolled them over, not even bothering with a condom before entering Jennifer slowly, mistaking her hitching breath for pleasure sounds rather than pain sounds. He began to thrust, teasingly slowly before Jennifer's legs wrapped around Castiel's hips, her feet hanging delicately against his surprisingly muscular thighs as he moved faster and harder. She groaned loudly (but not through pleasure, through pain), pulling his head down to bury his face in her neck as she held him tight. Grimacing through the pain, her eyes tightly closed, Jennifer pulled him back and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." Dean heard her whisper, "I really love you…"

She groaned again and kissed Castiel's lips.

"More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too," Castiel replied, moaning as she snapped her hips against his, "So, so much."

After a few more thrusts they both came, Jennifer crying out into the small space and holding Castiel tightly to her. In the soft glow of the room, Dean saw one tear slip down her cheek which she quickly wiped away, putting on a smile when they looked at each other. They kissed tenderly as they came down from their high, both their bodies glistening and slick with sweat, reflecting in the dim light.

Dean stood with his back against the cabin, listening to the whispered words of love between the couple. Castiel was oblivious to the fact that Jennifer was the reason he still had a drug supply, not the kindness of a good heart. They were talking as if it was the last night they'd ever see each other alive.

"I promise that I'll still be with you," Castiel said softly, "You know…in soul…but you'll keep me in your heart, right?"

"Of course I will, Cas…and you will for me won't you?" Jennifer asked.

"Definitely."

The sounds of lips meeting and parting were heard before more words of love.

"You're my everything, Castiel…I'm terrified I'm gonna lose you…please be careful tomorrow."

"Of course I'll be careful." Castiel replied, kissing the young woman again, "I love you...eternally."

"Love you too. Forever and always."

A tear fell down Dean's cheek. This was no future for anyone. He'd turned into a cold hearted bastard who was still a womaniser, Castiel and Jennifer were subjected to an existence where Jennifer had to endure sharing her lover with other women _and _give herself to another man to pay for Castiel's addiction…damn it was all so wrong.

This wasn't going to happen…he was determined to prevent it from happening, even if it killed him.

-TBC-


	8. Saving You

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Eight – Saving You**

Dean had returned and told everyone the whole 2014 scenario. The entire event was disturbing, and Dean was prepared to do everything he could to stop that from happening.

Other issues got in the way however when the Jennifer vanished from the Bobby's house one day, the smell of sulphur lingering in the air so pungent that she must have been taken only moments ago.

"Sulphur?" Dean asked.

"Demons." Castiel clarified, searching the energy of the atmosphere for traces of demonic essence.

"What would they take Jennifer for?" Sam asked, "Surely they'd take me, right?"

"No…they want to torture you, Sam." Castiel answered, "They can't take Dean because he's Michael's vessel and the Archangels would smite any of them who so much as touch him, they wouldn't take me because I could smite them easily, but Jennifer is the closest person to you who isn't off limits."

"Damn…" Dean growled, "We gotta get her back."

"I know that!" Castiel snapped without meaning to.

He earned confused and bewildered looks from both Winchesters, before blushing and looking away.

"Is there anyway we can track her?" Sam asked, "Can you pick her soul up or anything?"

"I can track her soul, yes." Castiel replied, "I will need to meditate to find her though. We must return to the house."

Dean and Sam nodded. It was better than nothing.

* * *

The demons had Jennifer strapped to a chair, all watching and waiting for her to wake up. They were all lower ranking demons, and couldn't possess her because of that tattoo on her hip. Jennifer's eyes snapped open and she looked around, seeing all black eyes. The room she was in was dirty, murky and dark. There had to be at least twenty or thirty demons with her, and she was a sitting duck. They could do as they pleased with her and no-one would know. She didn't even know where she was which made this situation so much scarier.

"Fuck…" she hissed, "Get the fuck away from me!"

The demons closed in on her and all she was met with was pain and darkness.

* * *

Castiel could sense her. As he, Dean and Sam trekked through the fourth field of the afternoon they came across an old warehouse which looked creepy as Hell. Perfect place for a demon hide out. Demonic essence was polluting the air, making it almost unbearable for the angel to be in, but Jennifer was in trouble and she needed saving before the demons took control over her. After reaching the warehouse, they snuck in through the back and scouted the area, smiting demons in their path.

* * *

Jennifer awoke to darkness. She was in a tiny space, she could sense that and being a claustrophobic it was the _worst _place to be. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she tried to move, feeling herself in a long wooden box with a…is that a lid?

_Oh fuck…oh God…please no! _

She was in a coffin, trapped in a coffin in the dark. Had they buried her alive? Had they trapped her in here just to leave her to rot? Were they just locking her in here to torture her? Her brain was racing as was her heart, her pulse thundering in her neck as she banged on the lid of the coffin. She covered her face with shaking hands, closing her eyes tight and opening them again, realising this was very real and not just a nightmare. She banged on the lid again, insanely now, crying and screaming so loud it rang out through the entire warehouse. Castiel, Dean and Sam all looked around, trying to track the sound.

"You deal with the demons," Castiel said, "I'll get Jen."

Demon after demon came Castiel's way, but with a wave of his hand it was no more. He followed the pulsing light of Jennifer's soul as he made his way to where she was being held. Heading into the basement of the warehouse, Castiel killed three demons at once before moving towards the source of the screaming. Under a long grate on the floor of the warehouse, there was a wooden box which was rattling as its occupant tried to break free.

* * *

Jennifer pounded on the coffin lid, crying and screaming to be released. Suddenly, the wood started to break away, and she covered her eyes to prevent splinters and bits of wood falling into them. When light (as dim as it was) seeped through the spaces between her fingers, Jennifer lifted her trembling hands away from her face so slowly. Her eyes locked with two familiar blue orbs she knew so well.

"Cas…?" She asked, sobbing as she sat up.

Castiel pulled her from the coffin and out of the grate before pulling her to his chest, cradling her in his arms as she cried her heart out into his shoulder.

"Hush now," He whispered, "I've got you. You're safe, Jen…it's over."

Jennifer sobbed heavily and gripped onto Castiel tightly. The angel kissed her forehead as she had to him that day in Bobby's study, pulling her impossibly close to his body. Dean and Sam appeared in the basement and found the angel and Jennifer curled up on the floor. Castiel gave them a reassuring nod before helping Jennifer to her feet.

* * *

That night, Jennifer and Castiel sat in Jennifer's room on the bed.

"Thank you for saving me today." She whispered, holding his hand tightly in her own.

"Just did the right thing." Castiel replied, blushing slightly.

Jennifer smiled before settling down to go to sleep. Castiel was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay?"

Castiel nodded and sat on the bed beside her, keeping watch over the young girl until the following morning.

While the residents of the Singer house slept, Lucifer and Michael began to plan their next moves.

-TBC-


	9. This Thing I'm Feeling

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Nine – This Thing I'm Feeling**

Jennifer's new cell phone buzzed as she sat researching.

"Hello?" She asked, not checking the caller ID.

"_Hey, Jen. It's Brooke!" _

Jennifer's face lit up and she exclaimed happily, causing the others to look up.

"Brooke! How are you?"

"_I'm great thanks, what about you? Still with the Winchesters?" _

"I'm great, and yeah…still with the morons."

Dean and Sam looked affronted but still listened to the conversation.

"_I hear they managed to start the Apocalypse." _Brooke said, _"God, they're as stupid as I remember." _

"Hey, to be fair, that wasn't their fault." Jennifer said in their defence, "How'd you hear?"

"_Oh, didn't Dean tell you?" _Brooke asked, _"I'm joining you guys 'cause he said you needed some female company." _

"You're coming with?" Jennifer asked, "OH MY GOD!"

Screaming was heard from both ends of the phone.

"How long are you gonna be?"

"_Twenty minutes I reckon." _Brooke replied, _"See you soon, dude." _

"You too, dude!" Jennifer said excitedly, "Bye."

"_Adios, mi amigo!" _

With that, Jennifer hung up before glomping Dean. Castiel felt his gut tighten again.

"Thank you so much, I haven't seen Brooke in months!"

"Who is Brooke?" He asked, figuring she must be important to Jennifer if she was _this _excited.

"Brooke Phoenix is like my best friend _EVER!_" Jennifer explained, "She's one of the most skilled knife fighters I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah, have you still got the knack for hand to hand combat?" Dean asked, jumping when Jennifer pulled two knives out before spinning them round in her hands and throwing them at the wall, the blades hitting right at either side of his head.

"Yep." Jennifer clarified, Bobby, Sam, Castiel and Dean all looking shocked.

* * *

Brooke and Jennifer were talking in the salvage yard on one of the trucks, Castiel watching from the back porch. To his surprise, Gabriel appeared beside him.

"Dayumn…" He breathed, looking at Brooke.

The girl had red hair (literally dark red) that was shoulder length, fluffy, layered and shaped. Her eyes sparkled bright green and her skin was a little lighter than Jennifer's, and it looked so damn soft Gabriel just wanted to run his hands all over it. Her body was slim and curved, and she stood a mere inch or two shorter than Jennifer.

"Who on Earth is that?" Gabriel asked, finding it a little hard to breathe as he gazed at the young woman.

"That's Brooke Phoenix…she's Jennifer's _best friend_."

Damn, Castiel sounded pretty pissed about that.

"You okay, baby bro?" Gabriel asked, taking in the way Castiel was looking at Jennifer, "Ohhh I get it."

Castiel's head snapped around to look at his brother.

"What? What do you get?" He demanded.

"Damnit, Cas…can't you see?" Gabriel laughed sympathetically, "You're in love with Jen, my cute, precious, naïve little sibling."

"What?" Castiel asked, looking slightly worried.

"You're jealous that Dean's slept with her and you haven't. You're jealous because she's spending time with Brooke because you want her all to yourself," Gabriel began, "I've seen the way you look at her, Castiel."

Castiel looked to the floor and back up at Gabriel.

"It's wrong for me to feel these things for her." Castiel whispered, "It's sinful…I shouldn't feel anything…"

"Yeah, but you do." Gabriel said, "And you can't help feeling, Cas…it was bound to happen at some point, I mean you guys are pretty close right."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Castiel replied.

"So tell her how you feel," Gabriel urged, "Before you don't get the chance to."

Castiel knew exactly what Gabriel meant by that. At any point, Lucifer could strike them all down and she'd never know. He'd never know if she loved him back…if there was ever hope for anything to happen between them. He was ashamed of thinking it, but he wanted to make her react the way Dean made her that night they fornicated. He wanted to be with her in that way and that thought made him feel guilty.

"What about you, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, "You seem rather besotted with Brooke."

"Yep I am," Gabriel said, "I wanna get to know her more and I ain't gonna sit and waste time by moping like you. Now come on, let's go visible."

A flutter of wings sounded and Jennifer saw Castiel and Gabriel sat on the porch. With a wide smile she beckoned them over.

"Brooke Phoenix, this is Castiel." Jennifer said, "Castiel, this is Brooke."

Brooke held out her hand and Castiel shook it, trying not to scowl at the young girl.

"And this," Jennifer said, smiling at the way Gabriel was looking at Brooke, "Is the Archangel Gabriel."

Brooke took Gabriel's hand and he kissed it, winking at her as he came back up.

"He's also the Trickster." Jennifer added, "One awesome dude."

Brooke giggled, showing Gabriel a stunning smile.

"You're quite a gentleman too." She commented, laughing as he kissed her hand again.

Castiel looked at Jennifer who smiled at him softly but warmly. He knew he could lose her at any time, he could die and she'd never know. The thing was how to go about telling her.

* * *

The whole group sat around Bobby's living room that night. Jo and Ellen Harvelle had joined them for the fight, and as they'd taken their family portrait, while everyone went to look, Jennifer moved outside and sat quietly. Soon she heard footsteps beside her and jumped, relaxing when she saw it was Castiel who sat beside her.

"I'm sorry for startling you." He said softly, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I'm just thinking that's all. It's our last night on Earth and…I just…"

She trailed off and looked to the floor, before looking up at Castiel.

"You and I…we're close friends right?"

"Yes we are." Castiel replied, "Very close."

"I just want you to know something, Cas…if we're gonna die tomorrow." Jennifer said, tears filling her eyes, "I wanted…no I want to be more than friends with you."

Castiel looked confused and then his heart stopped and started again.

_Is this it? Is she telling me she reciprocates my feelings for her? _

"I've never met anyone like you, Cassie…" She whispered, one lone tear falling down her face, "I don't wanna lose you…and…"

Castiel cut her off with a kiss to the lips, soft like he did when the Gabriel put them in that scene in TV Land. He didn't move, hoping and praying she'd kiss back, and she did, just like in the scene, parting her lips slightly as she taught him how to kiss. More tears escaped her eyes and she broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"I want you to know that I love you." Castiel whispered, "And if you don't love me I can accept that…I just didn't want to die and have you not know…"

"You love me?" She asked, her breath hitching at the honesty in Castiel's eyes.

Pulling back slightly, Castiel nodded and Jennifer moved forward and kissed him again, this time with more passion and love in it than previously.

"I think that I love you too…" She whispered, looking into those blue eyes and kissing Castiel again.

Unbeknownst to them, Brooke had heard the declaration and beckoned the others to come and see while telling them to be quiet. One more kiss was shared and then Castiel wrapped his arms around Jennifer who sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Be careful tomorrow, okay?" She said softly, kissing him again as he wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"I will. You'll be careful too won't you?" He countered, seeing a soft smile appear on her face.

"I will."

Brooke's hand gripped Gabriel's unintentionally but the Archangel didn't mind. The group left the couple to sit and hold one another until the time came to leave.

-TBC-


	10. Absent Friends

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Ten – Absent Friends**

The hunters entered Bobby's home in silence. Jo and Ellen hadn't made it home, and the whole group was grieving. The girls were in silent tears and the men were just silent all together. Sam headed to the study to just sit quietly, Dean and Bobby sat with beers trying to figure out where to go from here, not completely forgetting about who they'd lost, but dealing with it in their own way. Brooke and sat in the salvage yard, Gabriel following her as a lover should. After the battle they went through to get Castiel out of that ring of fire they confessed their feelings and had their first kiss, with poor Castiel stood there having to wait even longer to get out. As Brooke climbed onto one of the trucks, she curled in on herself and broke into sobs. Gabriel pulled her close to him and kissed her temple, shushing and rocking her in his embrace. Jennifer headed up to her room and sat on the bed, tears still rolling down her face.

"I could've got that Hellhound away from her." She whispered, sobbing a little, "My gun was pointing right at the fucking thing."

"It wasn't your fault Jo was attacked, Jennifer." Castiel whispered, "You couldn't even see them."

He put an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead and cradling her to his chest. He sighed into her thick hair as she tightened her hold on him, curling up on herself and sobbing into his chest.

Now, Dean was ready to kick Lucifer's ass. Castiel had come face to face with him, been told by the Devil that the two of them were very much alike. Yes, Castiel rebelled, but it was to help stop the Apocalypse, not provoke it. His Grace was depleting and he could sense it leaving him slowly. Soon, would he be of any use to the Winchesters? Would anyone still want him around? He was snapped out of his thoughts by three words from Jennifer.

"I love you."

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, kissing her forehead again.

"I love you too."

That night, Jennifer lay in Castiel's arms as the angel watched over her while she slept. The poor girl was so tired, and she blamed herself for not being able to save Jo. In her sleep, Jo's last words rang through her mind.

"_Don't blame yourself." _

Jennifer woke up, crying and sobbing as she gasped for air. Castiel just tightened his grip on her, whispering soft assurances to her as he rocked her in his arms. Pressing two fingers to her forehead, Castiel put her to sleep, desperate for her to get some rest. He kept hold of her all through the night, not once leaving her side.

* * *

Brooke woke up to find Gabriel on his side, watching her sleep. She smiled weakly at him before sitting up slowly.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked, carding a gentle hand through her hair.

"Yeah thanks," She replied, "I take it you didn't sleep."

"No I didn't." Gabriel said, with a soft smile, "I don't need to do I?"

"No, guess not." Brooke answered, "Being an Archangel and all."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them in time." Gabriel whispered, guilt washing over his face, "Damn…I tried, but I got locked in a battle with demons and before I knew it I heard Castiel calling me, and by that time it was too late to save them…"

Brooke hushed Gabriel and cupped his cheek.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." She whispered, "It just happened. People die everyday. We of all people should understand that better, since that's practically all we deal with."

Gabriel smiled but that faded when he sat up properly.

"We all know that Dean's gonna be blaming himself. Jennifer is too…especially after Jo's last words to her."

Brooke sighed and climbed out of bed, stretching as her nightdress flowed around her knees.

"Come on," she said softly, "We'd better head down and see what our next move is."

Gabriel smiled and clicked his fingers, dressing them both before they headed downstairs.

* * *

Jennifer sat just staring out of the window. Castiel had gone off to look for his Father, which Gabriel thought was possibly a bad move to leave his lover in the state she was in, but she didn't seem to even notice he'd gone. Everyone winced a little when Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning around with tears in her eyes before answering his question with a nod and heading out to the salvage yard alone. Walking across the yard with the boiling sun bearing down on her, Jennifer went into prayer that Jo and Ellen were in Heaven now, safe and in paradise. She walked through the maze of cars and trucks before climbing on the back of an old red pick-up truck.

"Cas…if you can hear me…" She began, looking up towards the sky, "I need you, Baby. I need you so, so bad…"

Within seconds she heard a flutter of wings and Castiel was by her side, wrapping his arms around her lifting to sit across his lap, holding her tightly to him as he had the previous night. To his surprise she wasn't crying this time. Perhaps she'd cried herself out, because she'd done it all the way home and through the night. Even after Castiel had put her to sleep she cried silently as she slumbered. She just lay in his arms, holding onto him with her eyes closed.

"I just needed you with me." She whispered, "Just wanted to feel you."

Castiel smiled and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Well I'm here, and I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Jennifer chuckled a little.

"It could be a while." She said softly, kissing his lips tenderly.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Castiel whispered before kissing her back.

The lay there, bathed in sunlight just holding and kissing each other. Jennifer would look up at Castiel with eyes that just had fear, sadness and need in them. She needed to bask in his Grace because it made her feel safe. Each kiss and touch assured her she was safe with him and she was alright.

* * *

The days passed by and the group's pain lessened. Bobby stayed home while the others ventured on a few hunts until new leads on Lucifer came up, and in any spare time they got, they spent together, no longer taking spare time for granted since any of them could die at any point now.

Gabriel and Brooke were at it like rabbits (which didn't surprise _anyone_), but Castiel and Jennifer remained slow and steady. Gabriel was no stranger to intimacy, but Castiel was, and Jennifer took it as far as Castiel was comfortable with, which got progressively more each time.

One hunt directed them to one of the Gods of Love, Cupid.

-TBC-


	11. Sweet Love of Mine

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Eleven – Sweet Love of Mine**

"Ewww…" Jennifer breathed, poking at the heart with a scalpel, "How disgusting…"

Dean picked it up and waved it near her face, causing both her and Brooke to turn away and gag.

"Dean, you're gross!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping when she spun round and came face to face with Castiel and Gabriel, "Jesus!"

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel said sternly, his face stoic as ever.

"Thanks for bringing us on the angel taxi." Brooke laughed, a wide grin spreading across her face as the angel smiled back at her and then turned to Jennifer.

Jennifer looked at Castiel and smiled, that sweet smile soon fading as Dean waved the heart at her again, her face paling and her body hunching over as she reached for a metal bucket which sat in the corner of the lab. Releasing a disgusting sound from within her throat she threw up the previous day's meals into the bucket, the force of the contents of her body coming up through her mouth bringing her to her knees in a swift motion. Castiel had already moved forward and pulled her hair back and he now joined her on the floor. He turned to Dean and scowled, shaking his head as he rubbed his lover's back soothingly. After she finished her vomiting, she slowly sat back and let herself fall against Castiel, smiling weakly as he gently shushed her and stroked her hair.

"I'm okay now, Castiel." She whispered, still regaining her breath slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jen." Castiel replied, kissing her head and helping her to her feet.

He clicked his fingers and the bucket was empty, and then he turned to the Winchesters, explaining the situation and then explaining that they had to find a cupid.

* * *

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked, still panicking after being hugged tight by the creepy naked cherub.

"Yes." Castiel replied as he was released by Cupid.

Cupid turned and spotted the younger Winchester.

"And look at you!" He exclaimed moving towards Sam whose eyes widened and chest tightened, terrified of being hugged by the naked angel.

"No…" he breathed, turning to run only to be caught by Cupid in a hug.

"Yes, yes, yes." Cupid said, rocking Sam in his embrace.

"Is this a fight?" Dean asked, "Are we in a fight?"

"This is their handshake." Castiel replied as they both watched Cupid hugging Sam.

"I don't like it!" Dean said, slightly disgusted by the way his brother was being held by the angel.

"No-one likes it." Castiel clarified, suddenly turning when he saw Cupid gaze at someone else over Castiel's shoulder.

"Hello to you, my pretty girl!" Cupid cried, moving towards Jennifer who took in his nakedness but smiled pleasantly.

"Cupid!" She exclaimed, "My favourite angel!"

As she hugged Cupid she got a glare from Castiel, and then she mouthed the words: _"He's not really…"_

She then pointed at Castiel.

"_You are."_

She gave him a wink, leading to a beautiful smile gracing the angel's face and causing him to swoon. Cupid released her and looked her in the eyes.

"You and my brother were destined to be together long before you were born."

Jennifer looked at him confused. The fact that Jennifer and Castiel were together hadn't even been made clear to Cupid.

"Oh yes," Cupid chuckled, "Why do you think you fell in love so quickly?"

Jennifer pondered over Cupid's words and looked over at Castiel, smiling softly and moving towards him, kissing him passionately, openly in front of everyone. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You really are my favourite angel, Honey."

* * *

Gabriel had taken Castiel away from the motel room for an hour while Jennifer got the room ready and herself. She texted Gabriel when she was ready for Castiel to come back. As Gabriel and Castiel approached the motel room door, he patted Castiel's shoulder.

"Enjoy your night, Bro."

With that he was gone (only next door in a flutter of wings where everyone else was), leaving Castiel to enter the room.

"Everything set?" Gabriel asked, Brooke nodding in response.

"The room looks amazing." Brooke commented, "He's going to love it."

Gabriel smirked.

"My little bro is going to lose his virginity…" he sighed, "Can't believe it."

"It's about time," Dean huffed, "Guy's took long enough."

Sam glared at him and punched his arm.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"Hi." Jennifer whispered, a soft, beautiful smile gracing her face as she saw her lover.

Castiel's eyes traced over Jennifer's body as she stood in a lilac silk nightdress that flowed to her feet, her hair hanging gracefully over both shoulders. She looked so beautiful. The entire room was aglow with candlelight and soft music drifted through the room.

"Jennifer…" Castiel breathed, "This…you look…wow…"

Jennifer smiled sweetly at him and moved forward, kissing his lips tenderly. Castiel's arms slid around Jennifer's waist, one hand carding through her thick hair as her arms wrapped around him. Pushing Castiel's arms down, Jennifer pushed the trenchcoat from his shoulders, and then the suit jacket. Castiel shivered beneath the touch and looked at Jennifer, eyes hooded and darkened with lust.

"Are we…are we going all the way tonight?" Castiel asked, searching Jennifer's eyes for reassurance.

"Only if you're ready." Jennifer replied, noticing Castiel looking around the room as guilt washed over his face, "We can still kiss and hold each other…we can go up to where we've been before, Cas. I'm not forcing you into anything."

Castiel nodded and kissed Jennifer again.

"I think I may be ready…" Castiel whispered as he broke the kiss.

Jennifer smiled and pulled Castiel's tie over his head, letting it fall to the floor as they resumed their kissing. She was taking so much care to take this slowly, because if it was rushed, Castiel would become nervous and push her away.

That happened once and he grew all panicky and flushed in the face, and the fear in his eyes was all it took for Jennifer to stop.

As they kissed, Castiel kicked his shoes off and the couple lay down on the bed, Castiel above Jennifer as they kissed and caressed each other.

"I love you, Castiel." She whispered, carding a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, Jennifer." Castiel replied, his breath hitching as Jennifer's fingers began to unfasten his shirt buttons.

The shirt was pushed carefully from Castiel's shoulders and pulled from his arms before being dropped to the ground, Jennifer smiling at Castiel's body, kissing his chest and shoulders before suckling a hickey onto his neck.

"You're so beautiful." She said softly, "So beautiful, Cas."

Castiel smiled and calmed at that, feeling an urge to push the straps of the lilac nightgown from Jennifer's shoulders, like Dean had. He licked his lips and did so, realising she was wearing no bra underneath. Jennifer smiled.

"It's alright," She whispered, "It's okay."

She pulled her arms out of the straps and Castiel kissed her shoulders tenderly, hearing a soft moan escape Jennifer's lips. She ran encouraging fingers through his hair as Castiel manoeuvred his lips around her neck, shoulders and upper chest. Moving back up he gently kissed her jaw and back to her lips. Jennifer's hands moved to Castiel's belt and slowly unfastened it, her lips still dancing with Castiel's as she unfastened the dress pants and pushed them down his legs. The angel kicked them off, his socks following so he was left only clad in underwear. Castiel's hands slid down Jennifer's body and began to push up the nightdress which had already slipped down Jennifer's slightly bent knees a little. Jennifer lifted her hips as Castiel pushed the dress up her body revealing her delicious curves and soft, unblemished skin. He reached her chest knowing full well he was about to see her completely bare top half up close, not from a distance as he had before. Pushing the nightdress over her head, letting it fall gracefully to the floor before taking her in. She was so beautiful, so perfect that his heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly before leaning into her neck and down to her chest, taking a deep breath before taking her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Jennifer drew in a sharp breath and shivered, gripping his hair.

"Cas…oh God…Castiel!"

Castiel moved to the other nipple and did the same as he had the left one, eliciting high pitched whimpers and moans. When Jennifer's body arched from the bed and she cried out, Castiel kissed back up her body and looked into her eyes, blown wide with lust.

"Wow…you're amazing at this, Cas!" She breathed, flipping them over suddenly.

Kissing her way slowly down his body, she licked and nipped at his hipbones, the angel trembling beneath her. Then she went to his boxers. Castiel tensed, but Jennifer assured him.

"Let me make you feel good." She whispered, "I can make you feel so good, Castiel."

Castiel nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, resting his head back on the pillow. His breathing was quick and light as she pulled his boxers down slowly, revealing a pretty impressive erection which was already leaking pre-come. She looked to him for permission before wrapping her mouth around his length, running her tongue up and down the shaft as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. He had a taste that she'd never experienced before, something like vanilla and coconut swirled with hints of honey. She heard him moan above her and she smiled around the mouthful, sucking him gently and slowly.

"Jen…" He whispered, "Jennifer…please…"

Pulling off Jennifer looked up.

"What, Castiel?" She asked, looking into the wide blue eyes.

"I want…" He trailed off and looked at her with a blush across his cheeks.

"Do you want to be connected now?" She asked, earning a nod, "Okay."

Kissing her way back up his body, she grabbed the condom from the nightstand, connecting her lips with his. Castiel tasted himself on her lips and moaned into the kiss.

They'd referred to the actual act of sexual intercourse as "being connected" because it frankly made Castiel feel better about the situation. Jennifer wanted him to be as comfortable with the process as possible.

"This is going to stop you getting me pregnant, okay?" She said softly, Castiel nodding in response as she beckoned him to sit up.

Putting the condom on him carefully, Jennifer straddled his waist and kissed him passionately.

"We're going to be connected now, alright? Are you ready?"

Castiel nodded and smiled, holding onto Jennifer's hips as he took him in hand, lowering herself onto him. Castiel's eyes widened as he adjusted to the feeling and he relaxed, kissing her lovingly.

"I'm going to move now," Jennifer whispered, "Your body will move with mine as a natural reaction after a while."

Castiel nodded and Jennifer kissed him gently, pressing their foreheads together as she rocked her hips. Castiel's slightly panicked eyes warmed and sparkled as he felt these new emotions and sensations flowing through his veins. Soon his hips moved with Jennifer's just as she'd said, both of them moaning as they drew closer to bliss. The sounds Castiel was making were sending Jennifer into oblivion and he came hard, biting her shoulder lightly and making a higher pitched, filthy noise. Jennifer followed, almost screaming as she came down from her high, both of them sweating and sated. Slowing down before stilling completely, the couple gripped each other tightly and kissed one another, trembling and smiling into their kisses.

"How was that?" Jennifer asked as Castiel chuckled a little, still shivering.

"Breathtaking." Castiel replied, "Wonderful, beautiful…perfect…just like you are."

Jennifer choked up a little at that.

"I love you." He whispered, wiping her eyes and kissing her lovingly.

"I love you too, Cassie." She whispered back, pulling off of him as they climbed under the covers, lying in each other's arms.

Using his chest as a pillow, Jennifer relaxed into the angel's embrace, holding him around the middle. With a wave of his hand all the candles were out and Jennifer drifted off into a deep sleep, Castiel awake to watch over and protect her all night.

-TBC-


	12. For the Kids

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Twelve – For the Kids**

After a disastrous Witch hunt ended in Dean becoming a five year old, and Sam becoming a four year old, Gabriel and Brooke headed out in search of a cure to the spell. Sam was supposed to be a lot younger than Dean, but before the Witches could fully de-age him, Castiel had smote them. The spell was to last a month if no cure was found, so Jennifer and Castiel had to be prepared. Gabriel said that the chance of finding a cure was tiny, so the couple should buy at least two weeks worth of clothing to recycle, heading back to Bobby's and staying there. Since they didn't get back to the motel room until 11:30pm, Jennifer thought it best to let the kids sleep and get some sleep herself so she could drive them back the next day. Castiel zapped next door and grabbed the Winchester's things together before loading them all into the trunk of the Impala with a thought. Returning to the motel room he saw Jennifer climb into bed next to Sam so he was in the middle of him and Dean.

"Cassie come to bed too!" Dean cried, Sam agreeing happily and Jennifer smiling at Castiel in encouragement.

Clicking his fingers, he was dressed in a pair of adult Dean's sweatpants and a t-shirt which were much more suitable for bed. Climbing in beside Dean, Castiel reached over and kissed Jennifer's cheek before settling down beside the little Winchesters. Sam was out like a light, but Dean was a bit more stubborn.

"I'm a big boy." Dean whispered, "I don't need as much sleep as Sammy."

Castiel smiled down at him and then at Jennifer. Jennifer looked at Dean and brushed a hand through his short hair.

"You need just as much, Sweetie…" Jennifer whispered so as not to wake the smallest person in the room, "I know you're tired because you're nodding off already."

"M'not tired…m'not shleepy…" Dean whispered, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist.

"Dean," Castiel said softly but sternly, "Go to sleep. Look, Jen's a grown-up but she's tired and needs to sleep."

Dean looked over at Jennifer and she nodded at him. The older Winchester sighed and nodded before lying down fully on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

* * *

The "family" had stopped at in a small town to get breakfast and buy the children some clothes and toys for the upcoming weeks.

"Pie! Pie! Pie!" Dean squealed when Jennifer asked him what he wanted.

"Dean it's too early for pie." Jennifer protested, sighing and rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"But I want pie…" Dean said, his lower lip trembling slightly.

Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of the quivering lower lip. He didn't want Dean to cry…he hated it when children cried.

"Jen…just get him the pie."

Jennifer sighed and looked at the angel.

"Look, Cas, I know it's hard to watch the little guy get upset, but he can't have his own way just like that. He needs controlled parenting, not spoiling."

Castiel nodded. He knew Jennifer was right, and he knew that _she_ knew what she was doing.

"Dean, my darling, you can have pie at lunch time if you behave yourself for the rest of the morning."

Dean folded his arms and huffed.

"Jen, he's going to be impossible all day." Castiel said, looking from the annoyed child to the annoyed adult.

"Cas, just don't…don't give in to him. He'll get his pie, just not yet."

Dean's face lit up a little. Sam meanwhile sat happily kicking his tiny legs as he looked around the diner.

"What would you like, Sammy?" Jennifer asked, smiling at the littlest one whilst ignoring the sulking five year old.

"Pancakes pwease." The smallest Winchester said, Jennifer nodding and smiling.

"Could…" Dean began, Jennifer turning to him, "Could I have pancakes too…pwease?"

Jennifer smiled, all events of two minutes ago forgotten.

"Of course you can, Sweetheart." She replied, a warm, loving smile gracing her face again as Dean held out his hand to her.

She took it and gently rubbed her thumb over his.

* * *

"BATMAN!" Dean cried, looking at a Batman t-shirt he wanted more than anything.

"Okay, pass it here." Jennifer laughed, Castiel smiling as Dean handed her the garment excitedly.

"Cas, I got a Batman shirt!" Dean squeaked.

"Yes you have, Dean." Castiel replied, taking the oldest Winchester's hand.

Jennifer meanwhile had Sam attached to her as well as a basket full of clothes. They had two weeks' worth of clothing each, and if that ran out they'd get some more.

While Jennifer (and Sam) paid for the clothes, Castiel and Dean went and sat in the Impala.

"Cas," Dean began, the angel looking in the rear view mirror at him in response, "How long will we be this way…Sammy and I?"

"I don't know, Dean." Castiel replied, truthfully, "Jen and I are going to look into it when we get back to the motel."

Jennifer emerged from the store with Sam holding onto her like she was his only lifeline.

"Hey," she breathed, opening the back door and popping Sam in his seat.

The seatbelt was on him and he began to cry when Jennifer closed the door.

"No cry, Sammy…No cry." Dean told his little brother, taking his hand in his own and patting the little hand with his other.

Sam coughed and sniffled, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his brown jacket.

"You guys okay?" Jennifer asked, looking in the rear view mirror at the boys.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean answered.

"GOODIE!" Sam added, immediately cuddling his new toy giraffe.

* * *

"How the Hell do we fix this mess, Dad?" Jennifer asked the older hunter over the phone, "Gabriel and Brooke have gone and left Cas and me while they find a cure, but I don't reckon they're gonna find one."

"_I'll look into it. You're not feeding them sugar or anything are you?"_

"What do you think I am, a moron?" Jennifer snapped without meaning to, "Sorry…I'm just tired."

_"It's okay, don't worry. How's Feather-Boy doing?"_

"He's doing great, but he just needs an extra little push from me that's all. We're getting by."

"_Right, well I'll look into it." _Bobby said with a sigh,_ "In the meantime get your asses down here so I can see them. I've not seen the boys like this in years, I kinda miss it."_

Jennifer smiled one of her beautiful ones.

"Sure thing, Dad," she said softly, "We'll leave ASAP. We'll probably be there by tomorrow."

_"Alright. See you later."_

"See you later."

"We get our stuff together." Jennifer said, the boys and Castiel looking up from where the three of them were sat on the floor, Dean and Sam drawing pictures and Castiel observing them.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"We're heading to my Dad's."

"Bobby!" Dean squeaked, "I love Bobby!"

"BOBBY!" Sam shouted, waving his hands in the air.

* * *

Heading out of the door towards the Impala, Sam started crying.

"What's up, Sweetie?" Jennifer asked, kneeling in front of the little guy.

"I can't find George!" Sam cried, looking around him.

"Oh, he'll be back in the room. Let's go find him."

Sure enough, George was on Jennifer's bed. She smiled as the littlest Winchester rushed forward and grabbed the cuddly giraffe.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked for the tenth time on the journey, Castiel and Jennifer rolling their eyes.

"Dean, we've got another eight hours to go yet." Jennifer sighed, "I'll tell you what, the one who keeps the quietest all the way back to Bobby's gets a candy bar at the next stop, okay?"

"YAY!" Sam laughed, clapping his tiny hands together.

The child was very tired though, so he soon fell asleep cuddling up with George the Giraffe, small snores yet again emerging from his tiny open mouth.

* * *

"Well, well…" Bobby laughed, "Look at you two."

Jennifer and the boys had appeared on his doorstep only seconds ago and finally felt safe. Dean and Sam looked up at Bobby and huge smiles graced their beautiful little faces.

"BOBBY!" They shouted happily, jumping up and down and then running to hug the hunter.

"Come on in, kids." Bobby said, stepping aside to let them in.

He saw Jennifer and gasped with shock. She looked weary, and she actually looked ill. Her eyes had clouded over and her skin had paled quite a lot. The girl looked skinnier too. She had wide panicked eyes and she was breathing heavily.

"You alright, Jen?" Bobby asked, lifting a hand to steady her as she swayed slightly in the doorway.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine thanks." She replied, feeling guilty for lying.

"Where's the angel?" Bobby asked, noticing Castiel wasn't there.

"Taking care of the demons we ran into a mile back." Jennifer replied, her eyes drooping shut every so often.

"You look like shit." Bobby said, bluntly.

"Do I…? I'm okay, honestly." Jennifer replied.

Bobby doubted that his daughter was. No-one went that grey in the face unless they were really ill…or worse…

"Boys, why don't you go and sit in the kitchen and I'll get you a soda each in a minute?" He said, Dean and Sam hurrying into the kitchen, their chubby little legs taking them along swiftly.

"Right, what happened?" Bobby asked, grabbing Jennifer's shoulders to hold her up straight.

Jennifer looked guilty and then she peeled open her jacket where Bobby found a large bloodstain growing and growing on her white tank top.

"The kids were locked in the car, and one of the demons was trying to send Castiel back to Heaven, but I knocked him back with a kick to the stomach." Jennifer began, swallowing thickly, "And then he turned on me and stabbed me…I think I've got some demon blood in the wound, but I'm not sure…"

She stepped over the threshold into the house and dropped the three bags she was carrying.

Bobby didn't hesitate before he lifted his daughter into his arms and took her into her room. He sat her on the bed, and went to get the first aid kit. Jennifer sat rocking slightly, her body shivering through blood loss and growing weaker by the second. The time the older hunter was away seemed to drag, but Jennifer fought the infection of the demon blood spreading through her veins. Bobby returned and pulled Jennifer's coat from her, then lifting the tank top so he could see the wound. He looked into those brown eyes he'd known for so long and saw nothing but pain and fear. The wound was disgusting to say the least. The blood coming from it was mixed with hints of black, which Bobby thought to be the demon blood, and the wound was pulsing and throbbing. First aid wasn't going to fix this, he knew that. He got distracted when a small voice sounded at the door.

"Bobby, what's wrong with Jen?" Dean asked, looking at the young hunter who sat on the bed.

"Dean, call Cas…call Cas for me…" Jennifer breathed, holding her cell phone out to Dean, "Just push number four on the keypad and hold it down."

She showed him which button to press. Dean nodded gravely and went out of the room.

"I don't know what to do, Honey." Bobby said, his voice full of regret, "I don't know how I can patch this up…"

* * *

"_Jen?" _Castiel asked, expecting his lover to be the one calling. _  
_

"No, it's Dean…Jen's hurted…we're at Bobby's." Dean said, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Alright, Dean. I'm on my way." Castiel said, hanging up straight away.

Within the time it took Dean to hang up too (just like Jennifer showed him) and enter the room again, Castiel was there by Jennifer's side.

"Thank you, Bobby." Castiel said to the older hunter, while he held Jennifer's hand, "I need to heal her using my Grace, so it would be safer if you went into the kitchen and closed the door…and covered the boys' eyes."

Bobby nodded and grabbed Dean's hand, Dean leaving the phone on the nightstand and kissing Jennifer's forehead.

"Love you." He whispered, Jennifer reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"Love you, Dean."

Bobby tugged lightly on Dean's hand as they went into the kitchen and Bobby closed the door. He proceeded to sit between Sam and Dean and covered his eyes, placing his head on the table. The boys then copied Bobby.

* * *

"Hey, you…" Jennifer whispered weakly, "Didn't think you were coming back for me."

"Of course I was, Jen. Close your eyes for me." Castiel whispered softly, taking a pillow and placing it over Jennifer's eyes.

"Hold that there so I don't blind you." Castiel instructed, Jennifer doing as he said.

His hand hovered above the wound and it began to heal, bright light filling the room and shooting out of the windows on into the darkening night. Within seconds it was gone, and Jennifer rolled over, throwing up demon poison onto the floor. The puddle disappeared and Castiel sat her up slowly.

"Is that better?" He asked, gently pressing a kiss to her temple.

Jennifer slumped against Castiel who climbed onto the bed so he could hold her better.

"Much…thank you." She whispered, trembling in the angel's embrace.

"You're welcome."

The lovers sat still and Jennifer regained her strength the best she could. She looked up when she heard two small voices, Castiel standing and moving back so the boys could see Jennifer.

"Jen…?" Dean asked.

"You better now?" Sam asked, making his way on his chubby little legs towards the bed.

Jennifer sat up and rested against the pillows, opening her arms for the little boys to climb on the bed and sit with her. Sam scrambled up, with a little push from Castiel, and snuggled into Jennifer's left side, while Dean was helped up and snuggled into her right. The boys hugged her tightly and Jennifer pressed kisses to their heads.

"I'm better now, guys…just a little tired." Jennifer replied, smiling as she ran her fingers through their hair gently.

"Yeah, so maybe we should leave her to rest with Castiel, huh?" Bobby suggested, Dean and Sam nodding.

Sam reached up and kissed Jennifer s cheek before climbing off the bed with the help of Castiel.

"Bye-byes!" Sam called as he wandered away.

"Bye-byes." Jennifer replied, waving at the children as they left.

The young woman's head fell back against the pillows as she sighed and closed her eyes, swallowing thickly before starting to unbuckle her jeans.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, sitting on the bed beside his lover.

"So tired..." Jennifer replied, too exhausted to even lift her hips from the bed to remove her jeans.

She let out a defeated sob and fell back against the mattress. She felt so tired she was panting for breath.

"I can't even undress…I'm so weak!"

Castiel moved forward and took off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, rolling up his shirt sleeves before moving around to his lover.

"Come on," he said in an almost whisper, lifting her up and undressing her carefully.

The angel placed his lover in bed clad in her tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He sat beside her and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Sleep now, Jen." He whispered, about to press two fingers to her forehead before he grabbed his wrist.

"Wait a second…" she breathed, reaching out and grabbing the angel's tie with weak fingers, "C'mere."

He leaned closer to his lover and she captured his lips in a lazy kiss.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Castiel then pressed two fingers to Jennifer's sweating brow and she fell asleep.

-TBC-


	13. Playtime

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Thirteen – Playtime**

As Gabriel and Brooke worked on the antidote for the spell (which they'd finally found after a week), Castiel and Jennifer took care of Sam and Dean. The antidote required ingredients that could only be found in certain places, meaning that creating it could take up to a week or even longer. Bobby worked in the yard during the day and Castiel and Jennifer stayed with the kids. Castiel had gone to see how Gabriel was working on the antidote while Jennifer had just finished ironing the kids' clothes. Suddenly she heard wailing coming from the living room. Rushing in, she saw Sam stood crying his little eyes out while Dean stood there looking really mad with tears falling down his face too.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Jennifer asked, shocked at how upset Sam was.

"Deany hurted me." Sam sniffled, "Told me I k-killed everyone."

Jennifer gasped and looked at Dean.

"I never killed n-nobody!" Sam cried, "I d-didn't! Honest! He hitted me."

"Dean Winchester," Jennifer said sternly, "Come over here."

Dean looked guilty now and trudged over to Jennifer who knelt down in front of him.

"Why did you say those things, and why did you hit your brother?" She asked, as calmly as possible, holding her hand out to Sam who tottered forward and took it, holding it tightly.

"Sammy started the Poclypse! It's his fault we're all gonna be deaded!"

_Oh fuck…he remembered… _

"Dean, your brother did not start anything. Your brother did nothing wrong, do you understand?" Jennifer said, covering up the mess they were all in quite well, "Look at him."

Dean looked and saw Sam's red, puffed up, teary little face and Jennifer knew his heart broke.

"Sammy…" He whispered, "I sorry! I sorry, Sammy! I didn't mean it! I pwomise!"

Jennifer was proud of Dean then, apologising to his little brother without being asked to.

"It's wrong to hurt people, especially Sammy." She said softly.

"I sorry, Sammy…"

Dean wrapped his arms around his still crying little brother and Sam sobbed a little more before sniffling.

"I wuv you, Deany." He whispered, kissing his brother's cheek.

"Wuv you, Sammy." Dean replied, snuggling his brother.

Jennifer's eyes were teary at the make-up. She blinked the tears away when the boys looked around at her and smiled softly.

"C'mere." She whispered, opening her arms for the young boys to fly into.

Castiel appeared at that moment as Jennifer rocked them and shushed them as they both cried into her chest.

"Now I want you to go to your room because it's almost bathtime."

She kissed the children's cheeks and wiped their eyes before sending them up to their room. Looking up, she saw Castiel and smiled with relief, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Are they any closer to completing the antidote?" She asked, looking up into Castiel's eyes.

"It'll be two days approximately." He replied, "What was all that about?"

"Dean's started remembering things…" She whispered, "He shouted at Sam for starting the Apocalypse and blamed him for the fact we're all gonna die."

Castiel sighed and hugged Jennifer, not really knowing what else to do.

"Poor Sam…his little face, Castiel…he had no idea what Dean was talking about…"

Now _she_ was crying about it.

"Shhh," Castiel whispered, "Don't get upset about it, Jen…it's okay."

After they held each other for a few moments, Jennifer took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" She asked, earning a smile and a shake of the head as Castiel caressed her cheek.

"The children won't know."

With a nod and one final kiss she headed upstairs to give the boys their bath.

-TBC-


	14. The Final Showdown

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Final Showdown**

As predicted, Gabriel and Brooke completed the antidote and cured Sam and Dean, returning them to their normal state. Jennifer missed the little ones, but they had bigger fish to fry in the form of the Apocalypse.

The group had discovered Lucifer's location, and also formulated a plan to take him out. Dean would have to wield the blade that Gabriel had with him and strike the Devil down. The two angels and the other four hunters would provide the back up during the struggle. They knew Lucifer would be too arrogant to bring any back up with him, so he'd be easier to get to than he would if he had an army of demons with him. The plan was simple enough. Sit and wait in the field Chuck had told them about and wait for Lucifer to show, get him into a confrontation, fight against him, Dean runs him through, no need for vessels or anything, just quick job done and pack your bags, Apocalypse over.

Castiel and Jennifer made passionate love that night, savouring each other just in case they died tomorrow. That was really the only risk…everyone being killed and Lucifer winning. He wasn't at full power until he'd inhabited Sam's body, and damn the youngest Winchester was persistent, constantly fighting off whatever torture Lucifer threw at him.

In the afterglow, Jennifer turned to look at Castiel.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" She asked, searching Castiel's eyes for reassurance.

"Yes…I'll always love you too." Castiel replied, "For eternity."

Jennifer smiled and kissed him lovingly, holding him close to her since it could be the last time she would be with him this way.

* * *

"Hey, Assbutt!"

An unexpected visit from Archangel Michael had occurred during the final showdown, in the body of a young man who happened to be Dean and Sam's half brother, Adam, and Castiel rid the world of him with Holy Fire. Gabriel shielded the too women as Michael erupted into flame and disappeared. Lucifer turned his gaze to Castiel, Sam backing away slowly from the creature that wanted him as a vessel to stand by his brother. The glint in his eye was pure evil before he clicked his fingers and Castiel exploded into nothing. Jennifer screamed as she saw her lover obliterated.

"NO!" She cried, "CASTIEL!"

Lucifer turned and snarled at her.

"Quit your bitching."

Jennifer cried into her hands and Brooke fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"See, Sam…you're losing your family." Lucifer sneered, "One by one."

Clicking his fingers, Bobby's neck snapped.

"DAD!" Jennifer cried, wanting to move to her father, but being held back by Gabriel and Brooke.

"Say yes, and no-one else will perish." Lucifer said, "That's all it takes, Sammy, one word."

Sam looked around at the others who shook their heads.

"Never."

Another click of fingers and Brooke's body ripped in half, both parts flying in opposite directions.

"Going once," Lucifer said, about to click again, "Going twice…"

Then there was a scream.

Gabriel had appeared out of nowhere and hit Lucifer straight in the heart by stabbing him through the back and the body fell to the floor on his knees. Lucifer looked up at Gabriel and the Archangel knelt before him, ripping the blade out before pulling Lucifer close to him, actually cradling the Devil as he died in Gabriel's arms.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Lucifer whispered, "I'm sorry."

With that he was gone, a chasm opening in the ground where Gabriel dropped the body. The ground closed and the group looked around.

"Is that it?" Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded and looked at the damage done. Three out of the six of them were dead, including Brooke. Jennifer was crumpled on the ground, grieving for three of the most important people of her life who had been taken away. First her lover, then her father and then her best friend.

Gabriel knelt down and took the girl in his arms, Sam and Dean moving to join him as they all embraced. At least some of them had made it through.

A flutter of wings was heard, and then a groan as Castiel appeared beside Bobby, reviving him. The group was stunned, watching as Castiel clicked his fingers and Brooke was back to rights and there in Gabriel's arms.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asked, moving towards the angel.

"That's a nice compliment, but no…" Castiel replied, looking to Jennifer, "He brought me back, new and improved."

"So…you're an Archangel now?" She asked, shocked when Castiel nodded, moving forward and kissing her.

"My position has been heightened greatly, yes." Castiel replied.

"So…does that mean you have to go?" Jennifer asked, panic and fear settling in her body, "You're leaving to go back?"

"Heaven is chaotic…it someone must clear up the mess." Castiel replied.

"Get your brothers and Dad to do it, since he's clearly around!" Jennifer protested.

"I cannot do that…I'm sorry…" Castiel whispered, "I have to go back."

Jennifer shook her head and covered her mouth. She was dumbfounded…after everything they'd been through, Castiel was leaving her for Heaven.

"Don't leave me!" Jennifer cried, moving forward and grabbing Castiel's trenchcoat, "Don't do this to me, please! CASSIE!"

Castiel pulled her off of him, kissed her lightly and then looked at the group.

"I'm so sorry, but they need me."

"I NEED YOU!" Jennifer cried, "I NEED YOU, CASTIEL!"

Castiel looked at the young woman with tearful eyes.

"What about loving me for eternity?" She asked, "Has everything you ever told me been a lie?"

Castiel couldn't answer her and turned, leaving the group stood there, all in shock apart from Jennifer who was pained, hurt, broken and felt completely abandoned, betrayed and heartbroken.

-TBC-


	15. Epilogue

**Summary: **Dean takes Castiel to a strip club/brothel all-in-one to try and rid the angel of his virginity for a second time, but gets a nasty shock when he discovers the identity of the club's main dancer, Temptation. When she heads out on the road with the Winchesters and Castiel, she grows a lot closer with one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Screams at God and curls up on the floor*.

**

* * *

More Than I Appear**

**Chapter Fifteen – Epilogue**

_**Six Months Later**_

Dean, Sam and Bobby continued to hunt after the Apocalypse since there were still evil things that needed killing out there. Brooke and Gabriel moved into a posh penthouse in Florida, living together in their sickening lovey-dovey relationship while Jennifer became isolated and lived alone. She worked at the local elementary school as a teaching assistant for four days a week and then she'd sit at home pining for Castiel. She'd prayed every night for him to come back to her, prayed so damn hard. Dean, Sam and Bobby called frequently but never stopped by. She didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to curl up and die to be honest. She put on a happy face at the school for the children and for her co-workers before returning home and feeling depressed again.

Every day she'd thought about how Castiel just walked out of her life. After everything that they'd been through together, everything they'd done together, everything they'd shared and told one another he'd just gone and left. She'd lost the one person (well…being) that she truly loved and trusted, the one person she could really find comfort with.

One Sunday, Jennifer was washing the dishes and she heard a fluttering of wings. She couldn't turn around. She didn't want to in case it was a dream.

"You've been calling to me." That familiar voice said.

"Yeah." Jennifer replied, "So now you finally show up. After six months of having me suffering and pining for you, you decide to show up."

"I have a break in my duties." Castiel said, "But I wanted to see you."

Jennifer huffed.

"Yeah right…" She hissed, remaining at the sink and not turning around, "If you didn't love me, Castiel…you could've just said. You could've told me and not caused me this pain I'm suffering with now…what's wrong with you?"

"Jen, I do love you…so much."

"No you don't." She countered, "You're an Archangel now…you're an angel anyway, you can't feel."

"Jennifer Singer, I love you so much. I want to come back to you…Father is deciding whether I am still required in Heaven or if I can come back to you."

Jennifer sighed and reached over for the hand towel, drying her small hands.

"Does he need help in his decision?" She asked, "Because I'm sure I can give him a decent option to consider."

Castiel looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, completely unaware of what his past lover meant.

Jennifer turned around finally to look at him, revealing a large bump at the front of her stomach. Resting her hand on it, she looked up at Castiel with tear filled eyes, saying her next sentence through gritted teeth.

"Come and meet your unborn baby."

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited and alerted this fic. Special thanks to LittleFallenAngel333 who has reviewed all the way through! If you guys think that a sequel could come from this, then please review and let me know!


End file.
